pretty_cure_dreamsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spring Flowers Pretty Cure
is a Japanese magical girl anime series that is produced by Toei Animation, and is the unofficial thirteenth installment of Pretty Cure franchise. It is directed and written by Akashiya Akua. The series' main motifs are spring and flowers. Synopsis The Land of Spring is the source of of flowers and warmth for all worlds. When the group Deadly Tempest suddenly attacks in order to turn all worlds into ice age. Queen Flora sends fairies Lily and Daisy to earth to find the legendary warriors Pretty Cure. Finding Hibana Moka, Mizukawa Renge, Minakaze Tsubaki, and Yorukage Nadeshiko who turn into the legendary warriors pretty cure. Now together as Spring Flowers Pretty Cure they must stop Deadly Tempest from turning earth into a frozen wasteland. Characters Pretty Cure Hibana Moka (火花 萌香 Hibana Moka)/'Cure Rosebud' (キュアローズバッド Kyua Rōzubaddo) Voice Actress: Nana Mizuki The leader of the group. Moka suffers from Dual Personality Disorder. One side is very kind, sweet, soft-spoken, polite, and friendly towards others. Though good-natured, she possesses a bit of naivety that draws her into problematic situations. Her other side however is basically Moka's polar opposite. Cold and arrogant, this Moka is a completely different entity from the kind, loving Moka, going so far as to specifically remind the others to "be kind to the other Moka". Her alter ego is Cure Rosebud (キュアローズバッド Kyua Rōzubaddo). Her theme color is red and controls fire. Mizukawa Renge (水川 れんげ Mizukawa Renge)/'Cure Lotus' (キュアロータス Kyua Rōtasu) Voice Actress: Ayaka Saitō Renge tends to have a playful personality. She is very cheerful about most things. When she initially went to school, the other students were prejudice against her, hurting her feelings and causing her to lash back at them with pranks. Renge is mostly seen speaking in a sing-song voice, acting and speaking like a young child. She pronounces words like "hello" and "sorry", as a child would "hullo" and "sowwy". She is very naïve and simple-minded and doesn't seem to take anything in a serious manner. Her alter ego is Cure Lotus ' (キュアロータス ''Kyua Rōtasu). Her theme color is turqouise and controls water. '''Minakaze Tsubaki (南風 つばき Minakaze Tsubaki)/'Cure Camellia' (キュアカメリア Kyua Kameria) Voice Actress: Aoi Yūki Tsubaki has a very magnanimous, polite and gentle personality and always tries to help or comfort her friends even when she has no idea how to help. She is caring and understanding and sometimes acts as the mediator when her friends fight, and her understanding and insight sometimes makes her the agony aunt figure for people who are troubled. She cares deeply for her friends, and does not seem fond of things that might make them upset. Her alter ego is Cure Camellia ' (キュアカメリア ''Kyua Kameria). Her theme color is pink and controls wind. '''Yorukage Nadeshiko (夜影 撫子 Yorukage Nadeshiko)/'Cure Nightshade' (キュアナイトシェード Kyua Naitoshēdo) Voice Actress: Maaya Sakamoto Nadeshiko is a prideful and unrelenting girl, believing that a light, carefree life is not worth living and that all obstacles can be overcome through hard work. She accels both athletically and academically and becomes self-loathing when she comes up short (like getting an 86 on a test one time). She is also well meaning and wise beyond her years, ready to offer advice to others, even her elders. Her alter ego is Cure Nightshade ' (キュアナイトシェード ''Kyua Naitoshēdo). Her theme color is violet and controls darkness. Allies '''Lily (リリー Ririi) Voice Actress: Risa Yoshiki The kitten-like fairy who comes from the Land of Spring. Lily is very playful and kind. She seems to love beeing with the Cures especially Moka. She ends her sentences with "~ri". Daisy (デージー Deejii) Voice Actress: Kimiko Koyama The fox-like fairy from the Land of Spring. Daisy is very mature and responsible but sometimes will play a trick or two. She ends her sentences with "~de". Deadly Tempest Arctique ( アークティック '' Aakuteikku'') The ruler of Deadly Tempest and the main antagonist of the series. Her goal is to make the land of Spring and earth into a frozen wasteland. Frozen Quartet (フローズンカルテット Furōzun Karutetto) is group of four and serve as Arctique's subordinates. They have the power to turn living things or everyday objects into Hyouki. Snow (スノー Sunou) A member of the Frozen Quartet and the first general to appear. Frost (フロスト Furosuto) A member of the Frozen Quartet and the second general to appear. Icy (アイスィ Aisui ) A member of the Frozen Quartet and the third general to appear. Blizzard (ブリザード Burizaado) A member of the Frozen Quartet and the final general to appear. Hyouki (ひょうき Hyouki) The series' main monsters. The Hyouki are created when the commanders plant a ice shard either in a living thing or an object and say "Hyouki, Awaken!". Hyouki means "ice age" in Japanese Supporting Characters Items * - The Pretty Cure's official transformation item. It's shaped like a pad that show the user's reflection. Using the mirror's stylus they draw their respective theme flowers and shout "Pretty Cure Flowers Open Up!" '' * - This is the item used for purification attacks by all the Cures. It is white and each Cures' respective theme color. It also has their theme flower on both ends. It allowns them to preform the attacks Rosebud Inferno, Lotus Whirlpool, Camellia Hurricane, and Nightshade Twilight. Locations * - The World where Lily and Daisy come from. It is the source of warmth and flowers * - The hometown of the Cures'. It's name is a refrence to Cure Blossom. * - The main home to Deadly Tempest. It's constantly winter there. Trivia * This is the second season after Heartcatch Pretty Cure to have a flower theme. Media Music Opening Theme '''Bloom! Spring Flowers Pretty Cure - The main opening theme of Spring Flowers Pretty Cure! which is sung by Nana Mizuki Ending Themes Bloom Forever - The first ending theme of Spring Flowers Pretty Cure which is sung by Kudo Shizuka Movies * - is the eighth film in the Pretty Cure All Stars crossover movie series and the first of the "Shining Stage" films. The Spring Flowers characters make their first movie debut * - is Spring Flowers Pretty Cure's official movie and is the 20th official movie. The Spring Flowers characters make their second movie debut. Merchandise Please refer to the main page Spring Flowers Pretty Cure Merchandise for more information Gallery Category:Series Category:Spring Flowers Pretty Cure Category:Akashiya Akua Category:Anime Angel72 Category:Gallery